


Misleading Love

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by Sarah McLaughlin's song, Possession, the Piano Version. I've included the lyrics at the bottom of the story, but to totally understand the mood, I recommend listening to it. </p><p>Originally posted November 4, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misleading Love

Standing alone on the hill, over looking the battlefield, Harry couldn’t help but think back. Think back on how he’d gotten here, alone, and prepared to die. It hadn’t been his choice, but he knew, now, that it was his own fault he was in this situation. If things had been different, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be about to die. Everyone had known the war would come down to one day, one moment in time that would determine the fate of their world. They were just wrong about which one. The mass public thought that moment was the one coming, tonight. Only one other person was aware how very  
wrong they were. How it had happened over a year ago.

Turning to look behind him, Harry didn’t even flinch as he saw George get hit with a curse, green light glowing as he collapsed to the ground. Things had been different when Fred fell, before everything had fallen apart. Back then Harry had been a member of the family, and cried openly after the bodies were pulled off of the battlefield to be buried. The pain had cut through Harry, knowing that it was his fault all those people, friends, loved ones, elders, had lost their lives. He’d been fooled, convinced  
that Voldemort was going to make his final strike that day. But Seamus had lied, and Harry had trusted, and then things had all gone wrong.

That night had been the beginning of the end, as Harry finally cried out all his pain into the one shoulder he knew he could always rely on. Arms of comfort cradled him well into the daylight hours of the next day, and it was with a new heart that the hero walked out of their shared room in Grimmauld Place to demand action. Soon afterwards, revenge was sought, and the formerly defensive Order became the offensive, led by a pissed off dark haired man, with a redhead by his side.

Battles continued to roar on, and more trusted ones fell as months passed by. Each time they lost someone close, Harry’s heart broke a little more, and he clung to Ron. He was his best friend, his rock, his everything. Finally, one night, Harry couldn’t stop crying, and Ron found him in the middle of his bed, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Asking what was wrong, as it had been a week since anyone they had known had even been injured, Ron was surprised when the answer he had gotten was for him to go away. Harry hadn’t pushed him away since fifth year, and he simply couldn’t understand it. The more he prodded for answers though, the more aggressive Harry got in pushing him away, so eventually he left, going down the hall to sleep in the room that used to be Ginny and Hermione’s, left vacant not so long ago.

Rocking on the bed, Harry knew he couldn’t fight it anymore. He loved Ron. Ron was his, and only his. No one else should be able to have any part of him, and yet there the redhead had been this morning, flirting with some little french girl who had come over to help in the fight. That had been the last straw, and now Harry knew Ron was his or no one’s. He’d lost too many people in his life to let the one that mattered most get away.

Deciding that it was time to end the torment, he slid off his bed and went looking for him, peaking into any room he might be in, as silent as he could be. Slipping into the girls’ room, Harry saw Ron on the bed and smiled. The moonlight glinted off his red hair, making it shine against the green pillow under his head. Sitting down beside the man and teasing his locks, Harry couldn't help but feel that this was where he belonged, with the other half of his soul. Standing up once more, he slipped off his clothes and slid under the covers, pulling Ron into his arms.

Soon snuggling wasn't enough, and the Gryffindor wanted more. He wanted Ron awake, able to enjoy everything as much as Harry himself. And what better way to awaken your love than with a kiss, he thought to himself. Their first kiss. . Leaning over, he captured Ron's lips with his own, running his tongue along the upper gently.

Harry's thoughts on how perfect the moment was were disturbed when his love opened his eyes groggily and confusedly said his name. As he realized what was happening, he pulled as far back as he could with Harry's arms around him and repeated the name again, this time in shock.

Totalling missing the slight revulsion that had also been there, Harry kissed him again, and again, and again Ron's struggles didn't register with the mind and heart that were convinced of Ron's love until it was too late, and both were naked, with Ron running from the room in horror.

~~~~~

After that night, things changed drastically. Ron told his family that Harry had hurt him, but didn't say how, and convinced them to stay as far from him as possible. Eventually the rest of the Order caught on that something large had happened, but had no idea what.

The next year Harry stumbled from battle to battle, demons haunting him at every step. He knew he had lost the one thing left in the world that meant anything to him, and it had been all his fault. Having pushed everyone away that cared for him, he became a fighting machine, already knowing how the end would play out.

And now Harry stood on the hill, ready to battle. Seeing the enemy approach, he turned, ready to fall. Since love had always been his protection, and there was no love left in his life, he was truly alone, and knew that tonight, his pain would end.

 

_Listen as the wind blows, from across the great divide,  
Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time.  
The night is my companion, and solitude my guide.  
Would I spend forever here, and not be satisified?_

_And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard  
I’ll take your breath away, and after that  
Wipe away your tears  
Just close your eyes, dear._

_Through this night I wander, so many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word to find, the truth enslaved.  
Oh, you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhyme  
My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive._

_And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard.  
I’ll take your breath away, and after that  
Wipe away your tears  
Just close your eyes, dear._

_Into this night I wander, it’s morning that I dread  
Another day of no way off, this path I fear to tread  
Oh, into the sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride  
‘Cause nothing stands between us here, and I won’t be denied._

_And I would be the one, to hold you down, kiss you so hard  
I’ll take your breath away, and after that,  
Wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes._


End file.
